religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
August de Boeck
Julianus Maria Augustinus (August) de Boeck (Merchtem, België, 9 mei 1865 – Merchtem, 9 oktober 1937) was een Belgisch componist, organist en muziekpedagoog. Levensloop De Boeck studeerde vanaf 1880 aan het Koninklijk Conservatorium te Brussel orgel bij Alphonse Mailly, van wie hij van 1885 tot 1902 assistent was. Zijn orgelstudie sloot hij in 1884 met onderscheiding af. De andere studievakken bij Hubert Ferdinand Kufferath, harmonieleer, contrapunt en fuga sloot hij in 1889 eveneens met onderscheiding af. In 1891 kreeg hij nog het Diplôme de capacité voor zijn heel virtuoos orgelspel aan het conservatorium. Met Paul Gilson was hij goed bevriend. Hoewel zij vrijwel even oud waren, werd De Boeck meestal als leerling van Gilson gezien. Van 1892 tot 1921 was hij als organist bij enkele kerken werkzaam; van 1892 tot 1894 in de kerk Onze Lieve Vrouw ter Noodt in Merchtem, vanaf 1894 in de St. Bonifatiuskerk in Elsene en van 1900 tot 1920 ook in de kerk van de Karmelieten in Elsene. Zijn vakbekwaamheid en zijn virtuositeit als organist was in heel België bekend. Van 1909 tot 1920 werkte hij als professor in harmonieleer aan het Koninklijk Vlaams Muziek-Conservatorium te Antwerpen. Daarna werkte hij tot 1926 nog aan het Koninklijk Muziek-Conservatorium te Brussel. Zijn muzikale loopbaan werd bekroond met de functie als directeur van het Stedelijk Conservatorium te Mechelen van 1921 tot 1930. Zijn composities zijn beïnvloed door de nationaal-Russische school van Nikolaj Rimski-Korsakov en Alexander Borodin en vrijwel uitsluitend romantisch. Hij wordt algemeen als een van de vaders van de nationale Belgische blaasmuziek beschouwd. In 2005 eindigde hij op nr. 265 in de Vlaamse versie van De Grootste Belg. Composities Werken voor orkest * 1893 Rhapsodie Dahoméenne (ook voor harmonieorkest) * 1895 Symfonie in g * 1923 Fantasie op twee Vlaamse volkswijzen * 1926 Fantasie voor hobo en orkest * 1929 Concerto, voor viool en orkest * 1931 Nocturne, voor orkest * 1932 Concerto, voor piano en orkest * 1936 Cantilène, voor cello en klein orkest * Assepoester, symfonisch gedicht * Elegie, voor strijkorkest * Gavotte, voor strijkorkest * Gloria Flori, voor kinderkoor en orkest Werken voor harmonie- en fanfareorkest * 1893 Rapsodie dahoméenne * 1896 Symfonische Suite uit "La Phalène" - "De Nachtvlinder" *# Prelude *# Andante moderato - Vivace - Valse *# Moderato - Scherzando - Allegretto - Adagio *# Marche * 1902 Fantaisie * 1912 Jubelmars - Marche Jubilaire * 1929 Excelsior * 1934 Geuze Lambik * 1935 Vrijheidsgeest-Libertas * Ave * Bever en zoom * Dyones * Fanfare * Floria patri * Impromptu * Kapperpolka * Marche Nuptiale * Marche Solennelle * Oomken * Pan * Panache * Pasquinade * Plechtige Stoet * Scherzando * Siskioe * Snip - Snap * Soetendael * Supermarch * Triplex * Wals * Wezenmarch Missen en geestelijke werken * 1898 Trois Pièces, voor orgel *# Prélude *# Andante *# Allegretto * Allegro con fuoco, voor orgel * Ave Verum in a voor koor (SSATB) a capella * Marche Nuptiale, voor orgel * Mis, voor drie gelijke stemmen en orgel Muziektheater Opera's Operette Vocale muziek met orkest of instrumenten * Deux nouvelles Stances, voor mezzosopraan en piano * Enfantines, vier liederen voor mezzosopraan en piano * J' avais un coeur, voor bariton solo en orkest * In het woud, voor sopraan en orkest naar een tekst van G. J. P. van Straaten * L' église paysanne, voor bariton solo en orkest * Mignonne voor bariton solo en orkest * Pour tes dents de nacre, voor mezzosopraan en orkest * Zes liederen naar gedichten van Jeanne Cuisinier, voor mezzosopraan en piano * Soirée de Septembre, voor bariton solo en orkest * Stances à Marylyse, zes liederen voor mezzosopraan en orkest * Twee liederen naar gedichten van Charles van Lerberghe, voor mezzosopraan en piano Kamermuziek * 1894 Sonata, voor cello en piano * 1903 Toccata, voor pianosolo * Cantilene, voor cello en piano * Nocturne, voor pianosolo Bibliografie * Flavie Roquet: Lexicon Vlaamse componisten geboren na 1800, Roularta Books, Roeselare, 2007, 946 p., ISBN 978-90-867-9090-6 * Jozef Robijns, Miep Zijlstra: Algemene muziekencyclopedie, Haarlem: De Haan, (1979)-1984, ISBN 978-90-228-4930-9 * Andre M. Pols: Het leven van '''A De Boeck' - "Meesters der toonkunst"; 5'', 2e druck, Brussel: D.A.P. Reinaert Uitg. 1966. 43 p. * Frits Celis: ''August de Boeck, een eeuwfest'', in: Vlaamse toeristische bibliotheek; 55~56, Antwerpen (Belgien): Vlaamse Toeristenbond 1965. 32 p. * Music in Belgium : contemporary Belgian composers, Brussels: Manteau, 1964, 158 p. * Charles Leirens: Belgian music, New York: Belgian Government Information Center, 1963 * Victor van Hemel: Voorname belgische toonkunstenaars uit de 18de, 19de en 20ste eeuw, Antwerpen: Cupido-Uitgave, 1958, 84 p. * Karel De Schrijver: Bibliografie der Belgische toonkunstenaars sedert 1800, Leuven: Vlaamse drukkerij, 1958, 152 p. * L. E. Jooris: Memorial usuel : des musiciens et dilettanti, Bruxelles: Imprimerie A. et C. Denis Preres, 1911 * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. ergänzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Stanley Sadie: The new Grove dictionary of music and musicians, Vol. 1-20, London: Macmillan, 1980. ISBN 1-56159-174-2 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 1, Band A-F, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 371 p., ISBN 3-7952-0203-5 * Franz Stieger: Opernlexikon - Teil II: Komponisten. 2, Band G-M, Tutzing: Hans Schneider, 1975-1983, 373-772 p., ISBN 3-7952-0228-0 * Michael Scott: The record of singing, 2 vols., London: Gerald Duckworth, 1977. 505 p. ISBN 978-1555531638 * Gösta Morin, Carl-Allan Moberg, Einar Sundström: Sohlmans musiklexikon - 2. rev. och utvidgade uppl., Stockholm: Sohlman Förlag, 1975-1979, 5 v. * Paul Frank, Burchard Bulling, Florian Noetzel, Helmut Rosner: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon - Zweiter Teil: Ergänzungen und Erweiterungen seit 1937, 15. Aufl., Wilhelmshaven: Heinrichshofen, Band 1: A-K. 1974. ISBN 3-7959-0083-2; Band 2: L-Z. 1976. ISBN 3-7959-0087-5 * Paul Frank, Wilhelm Altmann: Kurzgefasstes Tonkünstler Lexikon : für Musiker und Freunde der Musik, Regensburg: Gustave Bosse, 1936, 730 p. * Marc Honneger: Dictionnaire de la musique, Paris: Bordas, 1970-76 * Zenei lexikon, Budapest: Zenemukiado Vallalat, 1965 * Joaquín Pena, Higinio Anglés, Miguel Querol Gavalda: Diccionario de la Música LABOR, Barcelona: Editorial Labor, 1954, 2V, 2318P. * Obituary, Musical Times, 1937 * Carlo Schmidl: Dizionario universale dei musicisti, Milan: Sonzogno, 1937, 2V p. * Pierre V.R. Key: Pierre Key's musical who's who - A biographical survey of contemporary musicians, New York: Pierre Key, 1931, 498 p. Categorie:Belgisch componist Categorie:Belgisch organist Categorie:Belgisch muziekpedagoog Boeck, August de Boeck, August de Boeck, August de de:August de Boeck en:August de Boeck fr:August De Boeck